To Love And To Betray: The 5 Pilots
by Jayson Ryu
Summary: Trowa and Quatre are in love...but how will the other pilots react to this? Will Heero, Duo, and WuFei suppor their friends or turn their backs on them? Only time, and this story, will tell.
1. Default Chapter

Legal Disclaimer Thingie! I don't own any right to Gundam Wing or its characters.

(This is my first fan fic. Be gentle, but please review! I won't update if I don't get any reviews!)

Duo sighed as he threw himself on to the couch. "Man, what a boring day. I can't believe there's nothing for me to do." He pulled a picture of DeathScythe from his pocket, "Man DeathScythe, you always kept me entertained." Duo re-pocketed the picture, then turned his gaze to an open window. "I wonder what the other Gundam Pilots are doing right now...Man, I sure do miss them too...especially Heero. What am I saying? Heero couldn't care less about me! Why should I care about him!?" His gaze shifted again, this time to the ceiling. "Still. I wonder who they're all doing."

Trowa looked down at the fragile little boy, no, young man, wrapped in his arms. Yes. Quatre was a young man, not a little boy. They both knew what they were getting into. Fortunately, neither of them cared. Trowa tightened his grip around Quatre, just enough that it caused Quatre to rise into consciousness. Trowa looked down at Quatre's soft eyes, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Quatre smiled, leaning up and gently pressing his lips against Trowa's. "Don't worry about it." He wrapped his arms around Trowa's well defined, shirtless chest, laying his head on Trowa's shoulder.

Trowa couldn't help but let a smile spread across his lips, feeling the warmth of Quatre's body pressed up against his own. He then whispered into Quatre's ear, "I love you." He could feel Quatre's heart speed up slightly at the sound of those words, and could feel the grip that he was in tighten.

Heero looked at WuFei, "Explain to me why we're here again?"

"I told you Heero, Duo wanted to see us. I'm not thrilled about this either, but Duo made a huge ordeal about it."

Heero looked the house up and down again. It was impressive. Quatre had paid for this impressive house. He offered to build all the pilots a house. Duo was the only one that had accepted. His gaze shifted back to WuFei for a moment, wondering what he had been dragged into this time. He looked back to the house, "Let's get this over with." With that, Heero's fist harshly knocked on the large wooden door.

(I know it's not very long. I'll try to make future chapters longer.)


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Disclaimer Thingie! I don't own any right to Gundam Wing or it's characters.

(This is my first fan fic. Be gentle, but please review! I won't update if I don't get any reviews!)

Duo opened the door, "Heero! WuFei! You both made it! Great! Trowa and Quatre are already inside. Come in! Come in!"

Heero nodded, stepping in the door, followed by WuFei. "How are you, Duo?"

Duo was caught off guard by Heero's question. It wasn't exactly like Heero to act like that at all. "I'm doing just fine. I assume you're doing okay yourself."

Heero just nodded, then headed toward the main room, WuFei trailing not far behind, with Duo bringing up the rear. All three of them entered the living room to find Trowa sitting on a couch with Quatre in his arms. "Hello Heero. WuFei."

Quatre smiled, "Heero! WuFei! It's great to see the both of you!"

WuFei shook the shock from his face, "What is going on you two!?"

Heero sat down in an empty chair, "Isn't it obvious? They're a couple."

WuFei turn, leaving the room, "Hey! WuFei!" Duo called, running after him.

Quatre's eyes filled with sorrow, as their gaze dropped to the floor, Trowa instantly noticed this. "It's okay Quatre." Trowa sat slid Quatre away from him as to get a better look at his face, "It's not your fault." Trowa gently kissed Quatre's lips, "Okay?"

Quatre slowly nodded, "Okay. Thanks Trowa." Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa, snuggling into him once more.

"What was that all about WuFei!?" You could hear traces of anger in Duo's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"WuFei! You just totally crushed Quatre! You know he's more sensitive than the rest of us. What you did was totally uncalled for."

"That's your opinion. When's dinner? I'm ready to leave this place?"

Duo turned away from WuFei, "You're unbelievable, you know that? And I thought Heero was heartless." With that, Duo left WuFei in the library, by himself.

WuFei looked at the large collection of books, wondering why Duo would have a library in his house. Quatre. He paid for the house. He must have had the library put in. That was something that Quatre would do. But how could Quatre be doing what he was doing now? Him? And Trowa? WuFei shuddered at the thought. "Women might be weak, but they are still women." He muttered under his breath as he looked over a few of the books.

Duo walked back into the main room where Heero had already broken out his laptop, and Quatre and Trowa were still cuddled up on the couch. Duo plopped down on the arm of the chair where Heero was sitting, "Hey Heero."

Without even looking up, Heero responded with: "Hey."

Duo sighed, "You know, you're really not the greatest conversationalist ever."

Trowa smirked a little, "Conversationalist? Isn't that word a bit big for you Duo?"

Duo's face quickly snapped in an expression of anger, "No! It's not to big of a word for me! Besides, you're 'boy-toy' there had a whole library built and stocked with the house. I know lots of big words."

Quatre smiled, "I thought it would Duo some good to increase his vocabulary."

Duo growled, then snapped, "My vocabulary is just fine, thank you!"

Even Heero got in on the joke, "Of course it is, now that you have a library."

Duo jumped up, "Hey, if you guys don't want to respect me, that's just fine, but being rude? I invite you all the way to my house, and this is the thanks I get." Duo just turned and walked out of the room. A few moments later, Trowa and Quatre both started laughing, and even Heero a smile slip.

The plan had been for all the pilots to spend about a week at Duo's house, but WuFei had made it clear that as of the moment, he would only be staying for dinner, which would prove to make dinner very interesting.

(See? Told you this one would be longer!)


	3. Chapter 3

Legal Disclaimer Thingie! I don't own any right to Gundam Wing or it's characters.

(This is my first fan fic. Be gentle, but please review! I won't update if I don't get any reviews!)

Duo practically had to drag WuFei to dinner, even though he had already agreed to join them. Duo, in all his cleverness, placed WuFei right across the table from Trowa and Quatre. Duo sat down, looking around, "So, you guys ready for some grub?"

Heero look at the grand amounts of food on the table, "Duo, there's only 5 of us. How much food do you think we need?"

"Hey, when I'm done with dinner, I like to have a full stomach. If you don't want to eat, you don't have to Heero." At hearing that comment, WuFei stood up, "I said Heero, WuFei. Sit back down." WuFei sat back down, following the command without question.

After that, silence covered the table for almost an hour. Everybody just slowly nibbled at the food on their plates, the silence disturbing even Duo's appetite. Quatre was the one to finally break the silence. "I'm sorry WuFei. I didn't think that my being with Trowa would hurt you in anyway. I'm sorry."

Trowa opened his mouth to speak, but WuFei was quicker on the draw, "It's none of my business what you two do with your personal lives. Nor is it any of your business what I do with mine."

Again, Trowa went to speak, but Quatre interrupted his lover. "WuFei, we're all friends here. I want it to stay that way."

Duo chimed in this time, Trowa still unable to voice his opinion, "Come on WuFei, it's really not that big of a deal. It's not like they destroyed your colony or anything."

WuFei shot Duo a dirty look, and finally Trowa got to speak. "WuFei, I'm sorry you can't see or feel how happy me and Quatre are. But we are just that. Happy. You are our friend. Can't you be happy for us? If not because we're together, because we are both happy?"

WuFei stood up, "I don't think I can." WuFei just stood there for a few minutes, nobody speaking. Heero's glare at Duo prevented him from saying anything, Trowa felt he voiced his opinion, and Quatre was to upset to even speak. It was more than clear that nobody was going to speak, so WuFei turned, walking out of the room.

Trowa stood, walking over to Quatre, and together, they walked back to their room, leaving Duo and Heero at the table alone in an awkward silence. Duo finally couldn't take it anymore, "That didn't work out like I had hoped."

Heero's voice remained as emotionless as ever, "Things rarely do."

(Another Short Chapter, But An Important One.)


	4. Chapter 4

Duo was at a loss for what to do. Normally he would haven't have minded the estranged WuFei, but for some reason, he didn't want things to remain like they were among the five pilots. Heero wasn't being any help at all, and Quatre was absolutely crushed still. Trowa was spending all his time trying to comfort him, and WuFei was only seen getting himself something to eat from time to time. As it appeared, even he had to eat.

Duo tossed himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling, "Man, DeathScythe, things use to be so much easier for us pilots. We had our mission. That was it." He sat up, coming to think of it, we didn't even know that the other pilots and gundams existed, did we DeathScythe?" Duo was now looking at the picture of DeathScythe that he carried in his pocket at all times. He slid the picture back into his pocket, "I guess it's up to me to figure out what to do." After that, he drifted into a light sleep, in which he dreamt about Heero....

Two days had gone by since the dinner, and things still weren't right between all the pilots. Duo now appeared to be avoiding Heero, WuFei was avoiding everybody but Heero, Trowa and Quatre spent most of their time in their room, Quatre still crushed and Trowa still trying to reconcile him. Heero was the only one who didn't appear to be bothered by anything at all. Heero walked up behind Duo, "Only four days left before we're all scheduled to go home."

Duo jumped slightly, not having expected to hear Heero's voice behind him, "God damn it! Don't scare me like that! Don't you think I know time is running out? I'm doing everything I can think of. WuFei doesn't want to talk to Quatre and Trowa, and they hardly leave their room. What am I suppose to do?"

Heero leaned against the wall, "Have another dinner. I'll try to help this time." He pushed off from the wall, then walked off.

Duo grumbled, "Thanks for helping during the last dinner that we had with everybody. After that I'm lucky I even got WuFei to stay the entire week."

Evening rolled around and all five gundam pilots gathered around the dinner table. The meal was exquisite. Turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, and other such items, including salad. Duo, like all the pilots was well off, though Quatre still better off than him. "Welcome to dinner, my friends. I hope you all enjoy the meal."

WuFei sat down, grumbling slightly, opposite Trowa and Quatre, Quatre fighting tears from his eyes at the sight of his former friend WuFei. Trowa sensed it, and thus had moved his chair closer to Quatre's, which hadn't pleased WuFei at all. Heero and Duo had sat at the other ends of the table. Heero's mind calm and clear, while Duo's started to race. Would this dinner help mend things between the pilots? Or would this simply make things even worse? Duo felt the uncontrollable need to help keep the pilots together right now. Something told him that they would need each other in the near future.

Something told him that if they didn't pull together soon, that they would never have the chance to again. He hated, but trusted this feeling. He had to pull them together and he needed Heero's help. He needed Heero....


End file.
